Karen Jones
Karen Jones is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background A scam artist with a love for the outlaw lifestyle, Karen became a member of the Van der Linde gang sometime prior to 1899. At some point between 1895 and 1897, she helped Arthur and Javier rob a bank in Tucson, Arizona by dressing up as a Nun and hiding firearms under her clothes.Mentioned by Arthur Morgan in the mission "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah". Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Karen, along with Tilly and Mary-Beth, accompany Arthur and Uncle to Valentine. Mary-Beth asks if they should have invited Molly too, to which Karen scoffs and replies that Molly is "high-society" now and is too good for the likes of them. When they reach Valentine, the girls split off to pursue their own ends. Karen enters the hotel with a man, who becomes violent after Karen tries to rob him, punching her in the face. Arthur intervenes and rescues her, and the girls ask if she's okay, to which she replies that she's fine and that he only punched her. Back at camp, Molly later confronts her, saying she has heard what Karen said, and Karen is completely nonchalant, admitting she said it. Molly gets furious and wildly screams that the girls are all sluts. When Sean MacGuire is rescued, the pair get very drunk at the ensuing party back at camp. Sean begins telling Karen he loves her, to which she replies that he only loves her when he's drunk, she can see in his eyes that he hates her, and she hates him too. He insists that he loves her, and the pair retire to a tent where they promptly begin to make love. Midway through, Karen starts crying and Sean asks if she wants to stop, to which Karen says no, she just wants someone to "see her". Sean exclaims "I see you, Karen!" whilst the pair continue to make love. As soon as the act is over, Karen exits the tent and a disappointed Sean asks, "You're going... ? Oh, well... I'll see you in the morning, then". While at Horseshoe Overlook, Karen begins investigating the possibility of robbing the Valentine bank. This plan never comes to fruition as they are forced to move out right before the planned heist would have begun, frustrating her. Clemens Point Chapter Despite moving to a new camp location, Karen still wants to rob the Valentine bank, and convinces Lenny, Bill, and Arthur to help her. In the heist, she can either pretend to be a harlot or a lost girl and when the people in the bank attempt to help her, she pulls a gun on them. The other three rush in and loot the bank, before fighting their way out of the town. Beaver Hollow Chapter After the gang move to Beaver Hollow following Sean's death, Karen becomes an embittered alcoholic. At most times, she is found drunk at the camp and angrily dismisses anyone showing concern for her. Following the gang's downfall, Karen's disappeared from public eye; in a letter to John, Tilly believed that Karen had drank herself to death. Character Personality Karen grew to love and enjoy the outlaw life she led. She is described as a bold woman and takes pleasure in drinking with her fellow outlaws. A consummate actress, Karen often employed her dramatic skills in various robberies and scams with the gang. Appearance Karen is a busty woman with blonde hair that curls at the ends and green eyes. She is somewhat older than Tilly or Mary-Beth, and also has a thicker waist than them. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" * "Eastward Bound" * "Polite Society, Valentine Style" * "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "That's Murfree Country" * "A Rage Unleashed" Trivia * As Karen’s drinking progresses further in the game, her hairstyle is more and more unkempt, at the latter end often lacking her signature ringlets. Gallery Karen Jones - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork RDR2 Karen Jones.jpg|Karen on guard duty at Shady Belle RDR2 Girls Camp.png|Karen, Mary-Beth and Tilly at Horseshoe Overlook RDR2 Karen and Sean.png|Karen and Sean in-game at Sean's Return Home Party. References Navigation fr:Karen Jones de:Karen it:Karen Jones es:Karen Jones zh:凱倫・瓊斯 ja:カレン・ジョーンズ Category:Characters in Redemption 2